The present invention relates to a wind baffle which is adapted to be removably installed behind the front seats of a convertible automobile which is adjustable for different heights of the seats and which is adjustable to different angles to eliminate glare.
A problem which has existed since the introduction of convertible automobiles has been that, as the automobile moves in a forward motion, air flows over the windshield and heads of the occupants of the front seat area, thus producing a lower air pressure zone in the front seat area. Consequently, reverse air currents travel between the front seats and head rests producing turbulence. These reverse air currents can have a number of negative effects on the occupants' driving experience. For example, the hair styles of the occupants are disturbed; the occupants experience difficulty in carrying on a normal conversation; the occupants are chilled on cool days; and the occupants' belongings are blown around the front seat area and possibly from the front seat compartment of the automobile.
Various attempts have been made to solve the aforementioned problems. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,481, it was suggested to provide a sheet of rigid, transparent material behind the front seat compartment via an adjustable horizontal rod having ends attachable to the respective inner side body surfaces of the automobile in order to prevent wind currents from passing from the rear of the automobile into the front seat compartment.
In addition, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,725, it was suggested to provide a substantially vertical rod to the above arrangement having one end attachable to the sheet and the other end attachable to the floor or back seat of the automobile in order to further stabilize the sheet while the car is in motion. This vertical rod has been shown to be adjustable in length in order to make the wind baffle compatible with cars having differing seat heights.
Moreover, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,637, it was suggested to provide a baffle sheet which is removably attachable to the bucket seats or a bench seat of a convertible automobile utilizing strap means. The strap means include, for example, belts for wrapping around a portion of the bucket or bench seats of the automobile. To provide further support during use, the baffle sheet has been formed to extend downward to the automobile floor and be either permanently or temporarily affixed to the floor of the automobile.